A examination of the Silver Eyes by Weiss Schnee
by Swordslinger95
Summary: In an effort to record the continued existence of the "Silver Eyes," I, Weiss Schnee, will attempt to write down all that I know for future generations.


An Examination of the "Silver Eyes," written by Weiss Schnee, formerly of the Schnee Dust Company.

Regarding the appearance subject in question, is that of the Silver Eyes a few select people seem to possess, they appear to be fundamentally different from regular gray eyes, as one Silver Eye user in question, one Ruby Rose, appears to have ticks in the iris of her eyes. If a gray eyed person lacks these aforementioned ticks, then they are not, in fact, a Silver Eyed Warrior, according to Qrow Branwen, honorary uncle of the aforementioned Ruby Rose.

To my knowledge, there is only one Silver Eyed Warrior alive, and that is, again, the aforementioned Ruby Rose.

Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, pronounced Ruby, (Yes, it's confusing, but moving on,) as stated before, she is a Silver Eyed Warrior. To see her full capabilities beyond the Silver Eyes, please see Team RWBY Report #001.

Anyway, Ruby's Silver Eyes, apparently, give her the power to resist any ailments that a Grimm might be able to cast. See example, The Apathy According to Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, it is more like she has high debuff resistance. I must confess, I don't quite understand what she means by debuff, but I assume that it is a video game thing.

Correction, it is, in fact, a video game thing, I just asked and Yang confirmed it.

Furthermore, Silver Eyes, apparently, give Ruby near perfect vision. I think. Apparently she was once able to spot the thief, Emerald Sustrai, sitting on the other side of the Vytal Festival stadium, in the middle of a crowd. That is well over 300ft, and yet, Ruby was able to clearly discern Emerald's whereabouts with a single glance.

(What kind of things did they feed this girl, and where can I get some?)

To factor into this, there are some legends about grey eyed people having both clear eyesight and unyielding will. Something about being as strong as steel, or some nonsense. I have read a few books in my family's library regarding the topic, but I have never found anything concrete. Just passing mentions and the odd name dropping here and there.

Ruby Rose, at the very least, does have a strong willpower, so much so that, after many trials, she still stands tall, armed and ready to face whatever the Grimm have to throw at her, lending some credence to the "Strong as Steel" theory. Then again, it could just be her personality.

Speaking of myths, silver itself has a strong connection to many lunar based legends. See, the Huntsman and Huntress twins, Apollo and Artemis, who are recorded as having silver based arrows.

(Now that I think about it, I can't help but notice that whenever the moon is full, Ruby always seems to stand a bit more alert. Is she part werewolf?)

On that note, I have pondered, many times, what would happen if Ruby were to truly become angry. Would she turn as cold as steel? Suffice to say, I honestly can't imagine her ever become that furious with something. I've seen frustration, sure, but never outright anger.

….Anyway, back on topic. Using her Silver Eyes, Ruby can emit a bright light from her eyes which either completely vaporize Grimm or encase them in stone. It appears the larger and more powerful the Grimm is, it takes more "power" for the Silver Eyes to take effect. It's possible that, with enough time, Ruby might be able to outright kill hordes of Grimm with just a glance.

I am never getting into a staring contest with that girl.

What powers the Silver Eyes themselves, I do not know. Ruby hasn't been forthcoming with details, it is possible they are related to Aura in some way, but I do not know how. For now, I shall treat them as a second Semblance.

That is quite a strange thing to write, but, considering all I have seen in the past few weeks, a bit of skepticism is warranted. Or is it open-mindedness? Eh, details.

A thought occurs: it is possible that Silver Eyes are powered by emotion, much like Yang's. Though, unlike Yang's, I do not know what powers it. Sadness? Rage?

Whatever the case is, it is clear in conclusion that….that…

"That…That...I have no idea how they work." Weiss held back a sigh as she looked over her notebook and what she had scribbled down. Most of it was junk, but it was all she could think to do on the flight back to Atlas. Admittedly, in the excitement of stealing a ship, Weiss had forgotten just how _boring _cross continental flight could be. Hence, the notebook she had (thankfully) remembered to pack. By doing this, she could help clear her head, or, at the very least, distract herself somewhat from the numbing of flight.

Looking up from her notebook, Weiss surveyed the other occupants of their small aircraft. Jaune and Ren were in a losing battle of arm wrestling against Nora, who was somehow beating them both at the same time. Well, she was mostly beating Jaune, Ren was busy reading a book. Yang and Blake were...well, resting up against each other like a couple. Or very close friends.

Either one really, and Weiss wasn't about to ask for more details. Some things just needed to be talked about in private after all, nor did she want to assume until they made an announcement. And as for Ruby...well, she had fallen asleep. Weiss couldn't blame her, she put in a full day after all. Qrow and Maria were in the pilot seats, making sure their course was safe.

Safe, what a funny concept that was. When was the last time she had been _safe _in any retrospect?

Weiss blinked once, then stiffed a yawn, maybe she was getting tired after all. She found herself looking back towards Ruby. It was...kinda amazing, to be honest. All her life, Weiss had known people of fame and power, the best of the best. But Ruby? Ruby was probably the rarest of the rare. A pure, innocent soul that could wipe out the enemies of humanity with nothing but a slightly stern look. It'd be hilarious if she hadn't seen Ruby freeze a giant Grimm bigger than anything she had seen before. Actually, come to think of it, Ruby was practically a walking oxymoron. A red garbed scythe user with cold, Silver Eyes, that could disappear in the blink of an eye in a flurry of rose petals. And don't get Weiss started on how many stories had rose imagery. Everything about Ruby's appearance just screamed, "Reaper" and "Fierce." The last thing men would see before they'd go to the hereafter.

Yet...well, if Weiss wanted Ruby to stop talking for a minute, all she had to do was bribe her with a plate of cookies with warm milk, and that was really all that had to be said huh?

"You okay?"

Broken out her thoughts, Weiss looked back to see Yang giving her a look of concern. Brow raised, and head tilted slightly, Weiss couldn't help but find herself wondering what kind of mother Yang would make. A pretty good one, if she was any judge.

"Sorry." Weiss placed her notebook in her lap, "Just...trying to organize my thoughts."

"You were looking at Ruby pretty hard." Yang noted, giving her a sly grin, "Not getting any ideas, are you Ice Queen?"

Weiss chuckled, "And if I was?"

"You'd be dead!" Yang replied cheerfully.

Weiss gave Yang a dirty look, but soon giggled, "Ha, no, I'm just wondering what else the Silver Eyes can do."

Yang waved her still flesh hand, "Eh, don't worry about it. Just think of them as our silver lining."

Weiss blinked, realizing something, "...I don't think I've heard you say a pun in forever."

Yang froze for a second, "Really?"

Weiss smirked, "Well, I guess you could say that your puns have said xiao long."

Yang stared at Weiss for a few good seconds, then chuckled, "You've been practicing."

"I've had a lot of time in my studies." Weiss grinned, "When we last met, I was but a learner, now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Schnee." Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss, who scoffed.

"Need I remind you, Yang Xiao Long," Weiss said in as haughty a tone she could muster, "you trained me, so doesn't that make you the evil one?"

Yang laughed dramatically, "Oh-ho! The puns are strong with this one."

Weiss smirked evilly, with full, maximum evilness, "Why Yang, didn't you know? I am _the puns._"

"Dun dun duuun" Nora called over.

Weiss and Yang glared at each other in a duel of fates and eyes, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Hehehehe..." Weiss wiped a tear of mirth from her eye, "I needed this."

"Me too." Yang agreed.

"We've got a long way to go, huh?"

"We'll make it." Yang replied, shifting her attention to Ruby for a moment, then back to Weiss, "Together."

Weiss nodded, smiling brightly, "Together."


End file.
